In certain surgical procedures, a K-wire (Kirschner wire) or guide wire is used in combination with a surgical tool, such as a jamshidi needle. The jamshidi needle is generally used to form a hole through bone as a first step in certain medical procedures, such as attaching a screw to a pedicle. The K-wire, or guide wire, is inserted through the cannula of the jamshidi sheath into the interior of the bone. This procedure, if not completed properly can injure the patient, particularly if it engages certain sensitive parts which may include breaching the anterior cortex of a vertebral body. The K-wire, or guide wire, is used as a portal for certain surgical steps like guiding a drill, tap, screw, screwdriver or the like to the surgical site. The procedures oftentimes require the use of force which can cause a properly positioned K-wire, or guide wire, to move forward into or through the surgical site; which, if excessive, can move into contact where contact is to be avoided.
A K-wire, or guide wire, includes a generally elongated cylindrical shape and has a preferred diameter of about 1.3 millimeters, although the diameter can vary depending on the procedure and hardware being utilized for the procedure.
The cross sectional size and shape of the K-wire is limited only by the tools and devices it is used with. Each tool or device is typically provided with a through bore for receiving the K-wire, or guide wire, limiting the size and type of wire that can be used. Additionally, the K-wire is typically removed by passage through a through bore in a device or tool. Thus, to date, only K-wires with a small diameter, generally cylindrical round cross section, have been used; which presents the problem in their use. The relatively small diameter, combined with a lack of impeded movement, allows movement during a surgical procedure. Such movement is often difficult to notice during a surgical procedure where vision is limited by fluids, tissue and/or bone, and may further require x-rays or the like to determine the position of the wire. It should also be noted that while the K-wires, or guide wires, illustrated herein include a solid center core, the K-wire, or guide wire, may be a hollow tubular member without departing from the scope of the invention.
The present invention provides various solutions to this problem by providing an improved K-wire, or guide wire, which, when inserted, provides increased resistance to forward axial movement while still being usable with traditional surgical tools and devices.
The present invention also provides easy removal of the K-wire, or guide wire, through traditional surgical tools and devices.